


mine

by starforged



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: “What is it about worship that you find undesirable?”The dreamspace that connected her mind with the Void was a collaborative effort that she had made no choice in. Emily didn’t believe that he had much of a choice either, both brought back together like waves to the shore.She had perched herself on the edge of a desk that was part of a library filled with empty books, cold air, and the haunting songs of whales.The Outsider flipped through one of her empty books, the eerily white pages staring up at him. “An interesting question from an empress who takes no pleasure in the flattery of her court.”“Point taken.”





	mine

“What is it about worship that you find undesirable?”  


The dreamspace that connected her mind with the Void was a collaborative effort that she had made no choice in. Emily didn’t believe that he had much of a choice either, both brought back together like waves to the shore. 

She had perched herself on the edge of a desk that was part of a library filled with empty books, cold air, and the haunting songs of whales. 

The Outsider flipped through one of her empty books, the eerily white pages staring up at him. “An interesting question from an empress who takes no pleasure in the flattery of her court.”

“Point taken.” She hated the pomp and put-ons of the noble elite still, even after everything had happened. It seemed worse, as if they were scrambling to prove they had been loyal all along, that they would have never sold her out to her dearest aunt. They were threatened! Frightened!  


She didn’t believe most of them, of course, and with confidence, she had that said that to those she had evidence on. 

“But beneath of that, I - exist. As me.” She was Emily Kaldwin, but she was the Empress of the Isles. She was an assassin and warrior and diplomat. A schemer. A murderer. Bringer of peace.   


“And I am nothing but a bored god,” the Outsider murmured into her ear. He had shifted when she had lost herself in her thoughts, and his sudden presence startled her enough to draw out a sigh.  


From the corner of her eye, she could see him in smudges as he blended into the dream, all whites and grays and blacks on the edges like paint that had been smeared.

She nodded. “If you were interested in changing the world, you would stick your spindly fingers into it and do the hard work yourself.” She wiggled her fingers as she said so, and the blurred image of him snapped into focus as he took a step back. 

Arms crossed over his chest. “Spindly?”

“Gangly?”  


“To do work in a world that I no longer belong to would cause more problems,” he finally said after a moment. His feet hovered over the ground, the toes of his boots digging up rock in the wooden floorboards. “More shrines, more begging. And when I could no longer deliver, when there was nothing for me to do, they would blame me just as quick.” He stared at her. “The little empress should know.”  


How easily it was to be compared to a god, how the Outsider did it without any thought. As if they were on the same level of being.

But–

He had a point. He had many points. He wasn’t infallible, and maybe that was because of his past. Maybe it was the humanity that still existed inside of him, somewhere lost and cold and dormant. 

“I do the work,” Emily said softly. “When I can, if I can, I do the work. I belong to the people, not the other way around.”  


“And if the people revolt, as they have before?”  


There was a quick turn of her lips as a smirk spread across her face. “I’m good at putting down revolts. My throne is mine. My empire is mine.”

“Ah, the world belongs to you. Yes.” The note of amusement in his voice said that he was making fun of her, but she didn’t care.  


She slid from the desk. The dream would end soon. The waking world was calling her, and this little involuntary patch of the Void would drift away until the next time. 

“You,” Emily told him.

The god raised an eyebrow at her. “I do not belong to you, Emily Kaldwin. I belong to nothing.”

“We both know that isn’t true.” It wasn’t a true sense of possession. She had no hold over him. And how could she? What could she do to own a god? Nothing. And yet he still came when her usefulness to him was over. 

He stared at her with those infinitely black eyes, as if mulling over her words. She didn’t need him to admit anything; she just needed him to keep returning until they both grew bored. Until he moved on to the next, until she no longer needed thee dreams. 

The library began to waver. She looked around. “Time’s up. Looks as though Wyman is waking.”

She closed her eyes, ready to wake up herself. Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, and when she opened her eyes again, the Outsider was still there. Still staring. 

“If I am yours, then you are mine.” Those spindly, gangly fingers crept over her skin until they found _his_ mark. “I don’t share.”


End file.
